An Unexpected Reaction
by Nara Shikaku
Summary: Kyle finds out that no matter how human an alien looks, their reaction to certain things will always be different. And one man's drink can be an aliens worst nightmare. Kyle x Soranik


Soranik Natu was sleeping wonderfully. She was currently on leave, so she didn't have to worry about patrolling her sector for several more days. As she rolled over in bed she realized that she was missing her bed-mate.

The Korugarian woman slowly sat up and rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. After a nice quick stretch, she slid her legs over the side of the bed and stood to her feet. After quickly putting on her tank-top and bed shorts, the woman made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," a voice called out to her. Soranik smiled as she leaned onto the counter.

"Good morning, yourself," she returned as she observed Kyle cooking breakfast. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," Kyle answered. He quickly grabbed a plate and scooped some eggs and a couple slices of toast onto it. Kyle then placed the plate in front of Soranik.

"Hope you like it," he said as he went back to cooking himself some breakfast. As the Honor Guard cooked his own food, Soranik went about eating hers. She found it to be quite good, and before she even realized it; she was finished.

"Guess you were hungrier than I thought," Kyle chuckled as he prepared his plate. Soranik smiled in mild embarrassment.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Yes, I'd like that very much," she replied. Kyle continued to search through the refrigerator for some semblance of a beverage befitting breakfast, but only found an empty carton of orange juice with a sticky note attached to it.

"I ran out of OJ, so I took the last of yours," the honor guard read to himself. "Thanks for the juice! From: Guy."

"Is there a problem, Kyle?" Soranik asked curiously.

"No, no problem," he replied with a sigh. "Guy just took the last of the juice, so all I have is some soda."

"Soda?" the Korugarian woman asked curiously. "Is that an Earth drink?"

"Sure is," Kyle answered. He grabbed a couple of cans and placed one in front of Soranik. She watched as Kyle popped the tab of the can and took a small sip of the carbonated beverage.

"It's not much of a breakfast drink, but it'll do," Kyle joked. Soranik investigated the can before copying what Kyle had done previously. She took a very small sip of the soda and took a moment to analyze the taste. It was sweet. Very sweet.

Soranik then took a bigger sip. This time she took the time to fully appreciate the taste. When she took another sip, she could feel her cheeks start to darken, and her body start to loosen up. A smile slowly crept onto the doctors lips.

"You like it?" Kyle asked curiously. Soranik giggled before taking another sip.

"Why yesh," Soranik slurred slightly. "I like it very much."

The Korugarian's response caused Kyle to quirk an eyebrow. Soranik was starting to act a bit strange, almost as if the drink had effected her in some way. Almost as if she were drinking alcohol.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" the artist asked in concern.

"Of coursh," she slurred again. She quickly downed the last of her soda. "Ash a matter of fact! *hic* I've never felt better~~."

"Oh my God!" Kyle exclaimed in surprise. It was in that moment that he realized that caffeine had the same effect on Korugarians that Alcohol had on Humans. "You're drunk!"

"And yer sexshy~" Soranik responded drunkenly. She gave Kyle a predatory smirk. The doctor then slid the plates off to the side. "Have I ever *hic* told you how much I love yer ash?"

"Wha-" was all that Kyle managed to get out before Soranik grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"C'mere, hot shtuff," she said before quickly pulling him across the counter for a deep kiss. Her tongue drunkenly probed Kyle's unsuspecting mouth as the earth-man tried to regain his bearings. Unfortunately, in her drunken state, Soranik was doing things with her tongue that was making it hard for Kyle to do much of anything.

Before he realized it, Kyle began to reciprocate the kiss. Soranik's hands began to roam her partner's hair, attempting to somehow deepen the kiss. Kyle tried shifting his weight so that he wasn't stretched across the counter, but only caused them to release the kiss.

"That was.... wow," Kyle muttered. He looked to Soranik to see what her reaction was. She was swaying a little bit, and her eyes didn't look to be focused on anything. Quickly, one of the Korugarian woman's hands wen to her mouth, as the other went to her stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she muttered before quickly heading to the bathroom. As Soranik began emptying the contents of her stomach, Kyle made a couple of mental notes.

Soranik was a lightweight when it came to drinking, and never keep any caffeinated beverages in the fridge.


End file.
